He-Man and She-Ra: A Christmas Special credits
Opening Credits * "He-Man and She-Ra: A Christmas Special" * Written by: Don Heckman, Bob Forward * Directed by: Ernie Schmidt, Bill Reed * Executive Producer: Lou Scheimer Ending Credits * Executive Vice President Creative Affairs: Arthur H. Nadel * Vice President in Charge of Production: Joe Mazzuca * Educational and Psychological Consultant: Donald F. Roberts * Starring the voices of: John Erwin, Alan Oppenheimer, Linda Gary, Lana Beeson, Melendy Britt, George DiCenzo, Erika Scheimer, R.D. Robb, David Jeffrey * Storyboard Supervisor: Bob Arkwright * Storyboard Assistant Supervisor: Edigio Dal Chele * Storyboard Artists: Gary Goldstein, Bill Barry * Character Design Supervisors: Diane Keener, Herb Hazelton * Character Design: Harry Sabin, Dale Hendrickson, Lewis Ott, Larry Eikleberry, Rick Quiroz, Thomas Warkentin * Layout Department Supervisor: Gary L. Hoffman * Layout Supervisors: Craig Armstrong, Bart Seliz * Layout Artists: Armando Carrillo, Hee-Ja Cho, Susan Crossley, Lindsay Dawson, Kevin Frank, Rene Garcia, Sergio Garcia, James Garneau, Jon Haber, Edward Haney, Karenia Kaminski, John Koch, Istvan Majoros, Warren Marshall, Linda B. McCall, Dan Mills, Gale Morgan, Marcus Nickerson, Greg Nocon, Michael O'Mara, Rocco Pirrone, William Recinos, Tom Shannon, J. Michael Spooner, Robert Tyler, Curl Walstead * Background Design Supervisors: Lorenzo Martinez, John Howley * Background Design Artists: Tim Callahan, Nino Carbe, Alex Mann, Leandro Martinez, Armando Norte, Alex Stevens, Dan St. Pierre, Mark R. Wallace * Assistant Layout Supervisor: Irma Rosen * Assistant Layout Artists: Bronwen Barry, Barbara Benedetto, Jennifer Costin, Ellen Kashan, Patricia Keppler, Susan Semer * Animation Special Effects Supervisors: Brett Hisey, Dardo Velez * Special Effects Animators: Randy Fullmer, Mark Myer * Animators: Barry Anderson, Rich Arons, Arland Barron, Carl Bell, Yi-Chih Chen, Won Ki Cho, Moon Hwan Choi, Patrick Clark, Tom Cook, Doug Crane, James A. Davis, Zeon Davush, Lil Evans, Ben Farish, Marcia Fertig, Michael B. Gerard, Frank Gonzales, Lennie K. Graves, Julio Guerrero, Carl Hall, Lee Halpern, Karen Haus, Richard Hoffman, Glen Howie Kennedy, Saeil Kim, Aundre Knutson, Tang Woo Lee, Mircea Manta, Mauro Maressa, Hal Mason, Burt Medall, Costy Mustatea, Dennis Owen Neil, Jane Nordin, Bill Nunes, Michael J. O'Connor, Eduardo Olivares, David Prince, Virgil Raddatz, Dana M. Reemes, Gregory Reyna, Young Kyu Rhim, Joe Roman, Louise Sandoval, Don Schloat, Kunio Shimamura, Jay-Won So, Michael Toth, Neal Warner, Sheri Wheeler, Lawrence White, Ellen Woodbury * Director of Color: Ervin L. Kaplan * Background Artists: Don Schweikert, Don Watson, Rolando Oliva, Flamarion Ferreira, Gary Conklin, Ann Guenther, Ruben Chavez, Robert Stanton, Tom O'Loughlin, Tim Maloney, Craig Robertson, Don Peters, James Schlenker, David McBride, Joseph Binggeli, Dean Gordon, Robert Kalafut * Production Manager: R.W. Pope * Production Coordinator: Robin Tismeer * Production Associate: Pamela Vincent * Production Assistants: John J. Blough, Michael P. Sowa * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Doris Plough * Key Assistant Coordinator: Dori Littell-Herrick * Animation Checking Supervisor: Bev Randles * Xerography Supervisor: John Remmel * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Flavia Mitman * Mark-Up Supervisor: Letha Prince * Head of Special Effects: Ashley Lupin * Animation Special Effects Supervisors: Brett Hisey, Dardo Velez * Special Effects Animators: Randy Fullmer, Mark Myer * Head of Final Checking: Howard Schwartz * Cel Service Supervisor: Lou DiGerolamo * Graphic Designer: Connie Schurr * Scene Planning Supervisor: Mike Hazy * Post Production Supervisor: Joe Simon * Camera Supervisor: F.T. Ziegler * Cameramen: Dean G. Teves, David J. Link, Dan C. Larsen, LIn-Z Rogers, R.D. Jacobs, Jerry Whittington, Ronald Jackson, Roncie Hantke, Steven P. Damiani, Rick Taylor, Chuck Warren, Steven Wilzbach * Supervising Editor: George Mahana * Film Editors: Joe Gall, Rick Gehr, Bob Crawford, Bob Gillis, Sam Horta, Joe Siracusa * Assistant Editor: Tim Borquez * Sound Supervisor: Sam Horta * Sound Effects Editors: Richard Gannon, Mike DePatie * Sound Editors: Don Kenney, Bill Kean, Charlie Rychwalski, Jeff Patch, Joe Siracusa, Mike Tomack, Bob Gillis, Tim Borquez, Sam Horta * Sound Effects Engineers: Clive Mizumoto, J. Valentine * Music Editors: Sam Horta, Mary R. Smith * Music and Sound Effects: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Film Coordinators: June Gilham, Christine Meyer * Production Controller: Robert W. Wilson * Sound by: Glen Glenn Sound * Color by: C.F.I. * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * Theme Song "Christmas On Eternia" - Sung by: Lana Beeson, R.D. Robb * Theme Song Written, Composed & Conducted by: Erika Scheimer * Music Conducted by: Shuki Levy, Haim Saban * Music Composed by: Shuki Levy, Haim Saban, Erika Lane * © 1985 Filmation Associates/Mattel, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * Characters © 1985 Mattel, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * Copyrighted characters and names created and used by Filmation under license of Mattel, Inc. 1985 Closing Logos * A Filmation Presentation Category:End Credits Category:Christmas Category:Filmation Associates Category:Group W Productions Category:Mattel